Dash's True Love
by boyer
Summary: There's a new guy at school and "The Dash likes". Is the new guy hiding a secret that could change Dash's mind about him? WARNINGS: yaoi boy-boy shounen-ai or watever u want to call it and character death.
1. A new beginning

I don't own anything. Not the heros, not the villains, not even the computer I'm writing this story on. But one day I will rule the world. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha.

Warnings: This story is a yaoi. That means 2 guys in love for all of u little children who don't know what the word means. Also there may be some spoilers for the movie. Slight chance of m-preg. I'll probably stop the story long before that would happen though.

The first Incredibles yaoi fic ever. I'm so proud. This story is about how Dash gets a crush on a new guy at school. Dash finds out he has powers too and gets even more turned on by him. Read my story to find out what happens next: 

"Dashiell Robert Parr! Get up right now! You're going to be late for school again!" Helen Parr yelled at her son for the umpteenth time. "I'm coming. I'm coming." the fifteen-year-old super said groggily as he got dressed in a matter of fifteen seconds flat. "Bye mom." Dash said while picking up his backpack and sprinting out the door.

Dash arrived with at school with just enough time to spare. He went to his usual seat in the back of the class and prepared to go back to sleep unknowing that his entire life was about to change. "Class. I'd like to introduce a new student. He just moved here from Metropolis. His name is Daniel Drake." said the teacher, Mrs. Riley, as she opened the door for Daniel to come in."Daniel, you may sit at the corner desk in the back." Mrs. Riley pointed to the corresponding desk..

"Hi." Daniel said to Dash as he made his way to the desk next to him. "H-hi" Dash stuttered nervously. "I'm Dash." "I'm Dan. Nice to meet you." he said.

Dash had known he was gay since he was about thirteen. He had tried to deny it at first. It had worked a little, but then came high school. His mom put him in an all boys school which didn't help his denial one little bit. The only people Dash told he was gay were his sister Violet and his best friend Scott. Violet had recently discovered her mind reading powers and decided to test them on Dash. This was how she found out. Scott found out while they were playing truth or dare after getting a little drunk. Dash had found out Scott was gay first and he wanted payback. Dash and Scott were the kind of friends that could tell each other anything and would die before telling someone else. That's also the reason he told him about his powers.

The bell rang for morning break and Dash immediately turned to Dan to see if he wanted to hang out with him and his friends during break. "Sure. Why not." he responded.

"This is Scott, Joe, Mark, and Andrew." Dash said as he pointed each one of them out. "Where did you come from?" asked Mark. "Metropolis." responded Dan. "Did you ever see Superman?" Andrew queried(A/N: haha...queried). "A few times." Dan said. "I even talked to him once." "AWESOME." everyone but Dash and Scott said in unison.


	2. BIG Surprises

1I'm baaaaaaack! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to all my reviewers. All the rest of you go to hell. Just kidding. I love you all. Sorry I'm so hyper. I just had like 20 Mountain Dews. To answer Estrella Azar'squestion Daniel Drake is not Robin but I might make him his cousin or some thing. There's gonna be a big surprise in this chapter. On with the story!

Break ended and the teens all went their separate ways. Dash and Dan had almost the exact same schedule except for one class. It was time for algebra class so Dan and Dash made their way to the classroom. This was Dash's worst subject. He hated everything about it. Dan however became the star of the class. 'Beauty and brains' Dash thought. The secretary then came over the loud speaker. "Dashiel Parr please come to the office with your books." said the principal. Dash leaned over to Dan "I'll call you later. Okay?" said Dash. They had exchanged phone numbers at break. Dash walked to the office. "Dash. There was an emergency at home. You are supposed to go home as soon as possible." said the secretary. Dash left quickly and sped home.

When Dash walked in the door he went straight to Violet and Jack Jack. "What's going on?" he asked. "I don't know." Violet said. "Mom said that she'd be here in a few minutes." She walked in a few minutes later with Frozone and Mirage. She gestured for them to sit down. She then said in a somber voice "Kids." She said starting to cry. "Your dad died today while trying to stop an unknown villain." The kids each started crying. It was the first real time Dash had cried in years. Mirage had gasped and Frozone just stared into oblivion. Dash had started pounding the table with his fist. "It's not fair. It's not fair." He said about fifty times. Then, without warning, Dash sprinted out the door putting on his mask so no one would know he had powers. He ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life. He ran so fast that he was intangible to all the objects he ran through. He just kept running and running until he couldn't take it anymore.

It was around six o'clock now. School had long since been over. All of a sudden Dash heard an anonymous voice. "There you are Dash. You're not next on my list, but I think I can squeeze you in right now." Dash spun around quickly. The sight he saw horrified him. Syndrome stood in front of him, alive and, unfortunately, well. Syndrome fired a laser at him but Dash dodged it easily. He fired again and hit Dash this time. Dash felt his powers draining from him. "What's going on?" he said. "It's a weapon I've been working on for five years. It will drain any super's powers. This is how I killed your father today." Dash suddenly felt power like never before. Dash leaped at Syndrome and hit him with everything he had. "Ditto. Come." Syndrome yelled. A mysterious person suddenly flew down from up above. "Dash I'd like you to meet Ditto. He's a super just like you. Only bad. His powers are copying any other super's powers. He took your dad's right before he died. Would you like to see?" Dash had no time to respond. Ditto already leaped at Dash with a full-force Incredi-punch. "I'll tell you what Dash." Said Syndrome. "I'll let you live. If you join us. You have three days to respond. Use this to contact me." he said while tossing the young super a small device. "Respond by 12:00 on Monday or you're dead . Ditto return his power to him." Dash passed out the second Ditto hit him with the power returning beam.

Dash woke up three hours later. He couldn't believe what just happened. His dad was dead and his arch-nemesis, who he thought was dead, wanted him to join him. Dash didn't have enough energy to run so he started walking. Dash hated walking. It was way too slow for him.

After Dash got about five blocks he collapsed again. A car pulled up beside Dash and rolled the window down. "Dash?" a voice said from inside the car. "Huh." said Dash "Dan! Is that you?" "Yeah. What happened to you?" Dan responded. Dan got out of the car and helped Dash in. "I was..uh..beaten up by some gang downtown." Dash said. "That's horrible. Where do you live? My dad can take you home." Dan said. "Thanks." Dash said. "I live at 3210 Avenger avenue."

Dash's mind was all a blur. Although he did feel like something bad would happen really soon.

In case anyone's wondering this is the same story as inumaru620's. This is my other name. I tweaked this chapter a little cuz so many of you guys hated it. sniffle sniffle.


End file.
